Everything He Needs
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: NaruSasu; “I would give him everything. Whatever he needs… no matter what it costs me. And he knows it.”


Important note: _Italics _are the Kyuubi in Naruto's head.

* * *

I start awake to screaming for the third time this weak. I bolt out of the room and down the hall, even if he'd never scream if he was in trouble, the screams still tear me apart from the inside. _Damn Orochimaru. Damn Itachi._ I'll kill both of them as soon as I find them. _Damn avengers. Damn power._ He doesn't deserve this. _Damn the Uchiha clan. Damn the Sharingan and its nightmares._ But, then again, when has anyone gotten what they deserve in this village?

I open his door and he's twisting franticly, tangled in the sheets. I can only make out about every third word that he sputters in his sleep.

"No…… Orochimaru…… snakes!... Kabuto…… NO!" And he's screaming again, a horrible wailing sound that was brought up from the depths of his soul out of pure despair. _Damn them all._ I've never heard such a sound from him; I've never seen him so terrified. _Protect him._ I finally manage to grab his shoulder and shake him gently. _Kill them._

"Sasuke, it's only a nightmare. Sasuke, wake up, it's okay, it's not real." I whisper in his ear, hoping beyond hope that he'll be able to hear me over his own screams.

_Destroy anyone who dares touch him!_

He starts to struggle, clawing at me. _Death._ I have to just let him run it out. I hug him to my chest. _Destruction._ He fights widely, clawing at me more, biting where he can reach, kicking to try to get away. _Devastation._ He starts crying as he realizes that he can't get away. _I want them. So do you._ I don't, Kyuubi. Be quiet, he's what's important. _You do; you want to give them to your enemies._ I rock him back and forth, never stopping my whispered reassurance. It's this part that kills me the most, every time. _He is dangerous, kit, so dangerous._ He would never hurt me. Even now, he's fighting Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Itachi, never me. He loves me. _I never doubted it, kit. But he is dangerous because you love him in return. I've seen and heard what you wish to do to those who hurt him. All of those things would cause the village to abandon you._ I don't care. He wouldn't abandon me. Gaara, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru wouldn't abandon me, no matter what happens. Now, he's sobbing on my chest, lying limply, and I can hear every word clearly.

"Please let me go. Please don't kill me. Big brother… please."

"Sasuke…" I nearly choke on my own tears. "I'm here, Sasuke, so wake up. That isn't your life anymore. You're not alone. I love you. I love you so much. I would never hurt you."

_He is dangerous because in order to avenge him, you would act like me. In order to protect him…_ He whimpers again, but his eyelids move, slightly. I sigh in relief; he's waking up, he won't be in pain any longer. … _In order to protect him, you are willing to compromise your very humanity._ He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Naruto?" I smile and hug him again. "I'm sorry." I kiss him.

"Don't be. There's nothing to apologize for."

"But…" He looks down at my arms and chest. Some of the deeper scratches are bleeding.

"It's nothing that won't heal. What's important is that you're awake. I love you."

"You're scared." Sasuke whispered. "How can you love me if you're afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of _you_. Every time you have these nightmares I'm terrified that you won't be able to wake up, that I won't be able to reach you. That… the Sharingan will overpower you and you'll be stuck in your nightmares forever."

He hugs me and buries his face in my neck. _You would give him anything. That is why he is dangerous. He can make you lose yourself._ I continue whispering to Sasuke about how much I love him. And I know that Kyuubi's right.

I would give him everything. Anything he needs… no matter what it costs me. And he knows it. He knows how readily I would allow Kyuubi to take over in order to protect him. I would kill for him; I would die for him and it scares him. But that's okay.

He not used to being someone's everything yet. He's not used to being the center of someone's world.

But I still love him, and I always will.

_He is dangerous._

It doesn't matter.

Owari

* * *

Voice Off Camera: _snort_ I love watching it when you get philosophical. It's like a pathetic attempt to prove you have brain cells. 

Silent: Oh, dear God, this is one of the worst ideas I ever had.

VOC: So, why are you posting it?

Silent: Hey, _you're_ the one who said I should just post everything I have, even if it sucks, and let it hit the fan.

VOC: Yes, well, _I_ was being sarcastic because _you_ were complaining about how no one was reviewing your fics anymore.

Silent:… God, I hate you. And it's too late now, anyway.

VOC: I know. That's why I waited this long to tell you.

Silent: Go die.

VOC: And the award for most pointless threat EVA goes to...

Silent: Review, please. You can tell me I fail at life, but I already know this.


End file.
